1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for detachably installing a smart card, such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, due to consumer demand, portable terminals have been developed to be made smaller and to have multiple functions, including functions such as carrying out voice communication, listening to radio broadcasting, listening to music through downloading music files via Internet access, viewing moving pictures, and the like. In addition, it is possible to send and receive text messages with other users using a key pad device of portable terminals.
As portable terminals become universal and are used more and more, terminals with diverse functions and designs are coming out onto the stage. In addition, terminals are being made smaller, lighter, thinner, and shorter, and the diversity of their functions is emerging furthermore as well. Portable terminals use various types of protocols, including a European Global System for Mobile communication (hereinafter, referred to as “GSM”), a North American Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), and a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), which are widely used. Among these protocols, GSM is an international standard for securing compatibility between the operations of diverse networks, and is increasing in use in many countries in the world as well as Europe. A Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card or a Removable-User Identity Module (R-UIM) card used in a GSM device is detachably installed in a portable terminal to store data including information required to operate the portable terminal, such as a subscriber's personal information such as a password, a telephone number, a network number, and the like.
A SIM card is connected to a socket provided in a portable terminal so that it is possible to check and use the diverse data stored in the SIM card via the portable terminal.
A SIM card is generally installed on a lower case where a battery pack of a portable terminal is installed, so that upon installing the SIM card, a user must first remove the battery pack. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for a user to install and remove a SIM card from a portable terminal, and may result in damage to the SIM card when it is removed from the portable terminal.